Various packaging structures can employ lead frames, such as integrated circuit (IC) package structures. For example, and IC package structure can be utilized to house and seal an IC die or “chip,” or multiple such chips. In addition, and IC package structure can electrically connect the IC die/chip to a printed-circuit board (PCB) or other structure for external connection.